


Goodbye, My Lover

by mugglerock



Series: Destiel Advent Calendar 2019 [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Again sort of, Also Sort of MCD, And Yet This is Still a Happy Ending, Gen, M/M, Post canon, They All Dead, happy holidays, i guess, sort of destiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21799075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugglerock/pseuds/mugglerock
Summary: Time is funny in Heaven. Kinda like Vegas.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Destiel Advent Calendar 2019 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558915
Comments: 9
Kudos: 63





	Goodbye, My Lover

**Author's Note:**

> In case you can’t tell, this is a companion piece to [anyrei’s](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyrei/pseuds/anyrei) beautifully angsty, heart breaking fic: [Hello, Old Friend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21789934), the previous work in this advent calendar. I was dying to know what was going through Dean’s head the fraction of seconds he got to see Cas. This is what happened.

**Day 15 - Goodbye, My Lover**

Time was funny in Heaven. It was kinda like Vegas, there was no natural light in the Heaven Bunker, so the time of day was always a mystery, and not a clock in sight. Not that Dean was complaining. After a lifetime of bullshit at the hands of a wannabe Gepetto, he was at peace. He and his brother both were. Sam had his own Heaven, but thanks to Ash, it wasn’t something they couldn’t find a way around. So, periodically, they would visit each other’s.

Sam’s Heaven was the cabin Bobby used to have. He and Eileen had turned it into an outright home when they were on earth. Dean didn’t know for sure, because it always seemed to change, but he suspected Heavens were built of fondest memories. Hence why Dean’s was the bunker. It had been their first home, a place where hope wasn’t entirely out of reach some days. 

The only thing missing had been Cas. Dean and Sam went out in a blaze of glory, doing what they do best, saving the friggin’ world. It hadn’t been planned or anything, so when the opportunity presented itself, they jumped. Cas was at home, working on contacting all of the hunters within driving distance to join them.

Dean’s only regret when he died was never having told Cas what he felt. That the angel was so much more than a friend, a brother. He was the radiating light that brought him back from the brink, from Hell, from a life of loneliness. Castiel may have been irretrievably changed by his time with the Winchesters, but that went both ways. Kinda like Dean.

As he acclimated himself to his Heaven, and what he was capable of, every now and again he would think about Cas, miss the times he made Dean laugh, miss the times they shared a beer and just talked, miss the nights Dean would make him watch movies and spend half the time watching Cas’s face for his reaction. 

_ I should have treated you better. _

Hindsight was always 20/20. Dean spent his time learning how to manipulate his Heaven. It started off small. First, he managed to materialize a beer. A really, really bad tasting beer, but no worse than a Coors Light. As his time in Heaven lengthened, Dean got better and better at materializing things. One night, when he got really lonely, he managed to create a pet rabbit. He meant to create some big, scary guard dog, like a German Shepherd, but it turned out to be a small black and white rabbit.

Dean named her Calypso.

Decades went by, not that Dean knew that. He didn’t age, and again, Heaven was like Vegas. Time passed, and still, every now and then, he thought of Cas, and hoped he was doing okay. He knew he probably was, he knew Cas was keeping the world safe in their absence. Like a true Winchester.

And then one day, while in the kitchen having successfully materialized his favorite cheeseburger on earth, The Elvis, for the briefest of moments he saw Cas. At first he thought it was his imagination, but when the image didn’t fizzle away, he  _ knew.  _ It was Cas, the  _ real _ Cas.

Dean called out to him, and just as he started to approach, Cas was gone. 

“No!” he cried out as he slammed his fists against the wall at the doorway Cas had been. Dean cursed Chuck again for good measure, for not even giving them the chance to say their goodbyes properly.

With a frustrated huff, Dean leaned his back against the wall and slid to the floor. Face in his hands as he tried to calm his racing heart, he almost didn’t hear the soft, “Dean?” from beside him.

Dean looked up and was met with kind blue eyes. He couldn’t help but smile. 

“What’s wrong?”

As he wiped the stray tear from his face, he shook his head. “I saw you. The real you.”

At that, Cas moved to sit next to Dean and gently held his hand. “When?”

“Just now,” Dean said as he squeezed Cas’s hand. “You looked good. Happy.”

Cas smiled. “That’s probably because I got to see you again.”

Dean let out a soft sigh and nodded. “You really think he’s happy?”

There was a beat of silence before Cas finally said, “He is now.”

**The End**


End file.
